


Лягушки

by tentacruel02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Epilepsy Warning, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Mass Destruction, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню "Лягушки" группы "Лампасы".Видеоряд взят из вебкомикса "Homestuck" Эндрю Хасси.Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.





	Лягушки




End file.
